


One-shots

by Invasion



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 13:42:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17829644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invasion/pseuds/Invasion
Summary: Just a few shorter stories focusing on random ships, and some established ones...





	One-shots

Emma knocks excitedly on Julien's door.

"Can I come in? Can I please?!" she asks with a childlike excitement in her voice. Julien sighs, the noise almost silent to Emmanuelle.

"The door's unlocked," he says. He was lazily laying in his bed, browsing on his phone. It was late at night and he was on the verge of rest. Blinking his eyes open a few times, he looks at Emma, as she opens the door, walking in, closing it, and locking it, behind her. "What do you want?" he asks in a defeated, tired voice. She runs over to the bedside and hops on top of the bed. Julien was laying underneath the covers, which were tightly wrapped around him, as if he took great care in staying comfortable.

Emma climbs on top of Julien's corpse and slaps his face, then bends onto it, and into a kiss, kissing his cheek. Julien's face immediately fades into a dark red blulsh. "...oh," he says. Emma, giggling, runs her hand along his cheek, taking her other hand to his phone, which she forces out of Julien's grasp, then throws to the side. Julien's member, by now, was poking into the sheets. Emma had noticed whiles earlier, but didn't comment on it, rather focusing on getting him to blush harder and harder... which soon required noticing it. In fact, she stripped down the duvet and grasped at it through his boxer briefs, which hid nothing whatsoever, instead opting to allow a peaking of his length through the fly.

His manhood was shorter than most, probably a good 5 inches or so, but was obviously ready for whatever Emma was going to throw its way... or at least, Julien thought it would be. He had no clue of Emma's intent. Emma slyly began stripping. She was in similarly nondiscript and pijama-esque clothing, consisting, in her case, of a faded navy blue *Dark Side of the Moon* tee-shirt and gray, frayed sweatpants, which she soon had taken off of her crotch, revealing her lack of undergarments, no panties in sight. Indeed, nothing was hanging out at her breasts. They were uncovered- and perky. Probably about Cs, and small areolas surrounded her erect nipples.

Her womanhood soon dripped of excitement essence, a juice of ecstasy readying her pussy for Julien's member. Excitedly, she pokes his member through his boxers, gives it a little tug to help it get ready, then she sits on it, a wonderous smile on her face as she stays in place, covering his length, sitting like a puppy at bay, looking- nay, staring- into Julien's soft and spacey eyes, which seemed to long for her to jump up and down... but for quite some time, she didn't. She teased the idea of him being pleased, instead letting their organs mingle together.

Soon, she rises up, making slight sounds of euphoria leak through both of their mouths. In truth, they both really wanted to fuck each other- the only difference was Emma's apparent sadism, which Julien hadn't noticed. She just thought the deprivation was a playful move. In fact, it was a test to see if he'd fight back at all. The young Julien didn't bother, of course. Emma's mind was simply rewarding him by giving him what he wanted. Bouncing up and down, Emma moans, continuing to do all of those actions for minutes. Eventually, Julien's cock starts twitching and throbbing, quite obviously foreshadowing his impending orgasm. Emma lets it draw close for a few more seconds, until Julien is on the bleeding edge of an orgasm, then she, in one swift bounce, hops off of his cock, and falls to his side on the bed. His face manages to blush deeper than it had been at, and he exhales sharply, as if quite angry.

"Can you at least-" Julien begins, getting interrupted by Emma forcing shut his mouth, one hand under his jaw and another on top of his head. He lets out a sigh through his nose, letting his face fall a bit, saddened, Emma pulling off her entrapment and lifting the covers on top of both of them.

"Night," she finally speaks up, winking at him, then closing her eyes. Julien instantly closes his, putting an arm around her, soon completely cuddling her, then they both manage to eventually fall into a slumber.

\---

Julien wakes up to Emma rubbing along his cock, her hand sliding up and down it tantalizingly, at a slow and teasing pace. She hadn't spat on her hand, it was completely unlubricated, simply aimed at getting Julien to his edge once more. He let out satisfactory grunts as Emma guided him along, squirming slightly as he slightly releases his grip around her. His body was becoming autonomous in its ecstasy. It's exactly where Emma wanted him.

Within little time, he was back at his panting, writhing, throbbing edge once more. She'd continue to keep him there, occasoinally pausing her strokes to do so, for a while, showing no signs of mercy. The time was magnified for Julien. Every minute felt like 10- so when she kept him going for an hour... he was exhausted. It wasn't painful- not physically. But mentally, he was out-of-it. His member was red; almost loosing erection to the process. Eventually, though, Emma lets up, taking her hand away from his aching cock and staring into his eyes. He looked like a puppy dog wanting to be treated... or like a slave begging for a release.

"Goodmorning, beautiful," she says, making him blush deeply.

"Uh... goodmorning... Emma..."

"No-" she says sharply, before leaning into his ear to whisper: "Call me mommy," she remarked in a low and matter-of-factly voice. The large man looked stunned at this, but didn't retaliate. In fact....

"Goodmorning, mom," he says, wrapping his arm back around her. She smiles, then he does. He closes his eyes as she warmly embraces him, pushing him to her chest. "What now?" he asks into her breasts. She giggles and scratches his hair.

"I think this is the part where I edge you again... unless my little kitten can earn an orgasm... but let's be honest, we both know it'd be worth it if you waited." Julien nods into her.

"Or," he suggests, "we could just stay like this? It's nice~"

"Sorry Jules, can't do that," Emma says, "We slept like this all night, is that not enough?"

"... fine..." he scoots away from her and lays on his back, his member thrusted into the air. She shakes her head, giggling. Julien blushes once more. "What is ittttttt?!" he inquires in a childlike voice. Emma gets out of the bed and walks to the door. 

"Don't move," she says, before leaving.

She gets back minutes later with a arm's load of items. Using her foot, she closed the door behind her (opening it was a hassle), then managed to get to the bed before dumping everything she was carrying onto it. It wasn't too much actually. Some items Julien immediately noticed were a pair of panties (they were simple; a *Hello Kitty* pattern, edged in a pink lace material), a small bow, some ears attached to what seemed to be a headband, and a tail that terminated at one end in a doorknob-esque end. After she laid all of the items out, she takes something out of her pocket and sets it on the table as well; a long cylindric object with a white and red swirl going down it. At one end it was smoothed to a paraboloid, and the other was flat with an *on/off switch* visible. It bore some resemblance to a quarter, having ridges along the side that were surely for unscrewing it to put in batteries.

Julien blushes. "P-panties...?~" he gasps out, his face blood red.

"Yes, kitten," she says, just as she plops the adorable headband on his scalp. His expression flusters further, and she sets the contraversial panties to the side (the bedside table, that is), then orders him to "Roll over," with a stern expression on her face. Julien complies, laying down on his stomach, knowing exactly what his 'mommy' was about to do to his body. She does so, taking the vibrator and prodding it to his asshole. "I hope your boipussy is ready," she teases before applying force, shoving it into his completely straight, virgin hole.

He moans loudly into the covers, forcing himself to bite onto them to resist yelling. It just seemed like the object impaled further and further up his anus until it didn't, stopping 10 inches inside of his body. But the 'pain' didn't stop, as Emma quickly turned the vibrator on and turned the bottom to the right, making it beat against the walls of his *boypussy* repeatedly. He clenches his ass. "Turn back over," Emma commands. He rolls onto his back and shakes a little from the vibrations, already leaking some precum as Emma puts her grasp back around Julien's member, then slowly thrusting it up and down, squeezing harshly on his cock as she does so, kneading at his balls. It's just then that Julien notices that the watch on her wrist displayed a round dial which seemed to be controllable, in the center a picture of a dildo, animated, vibrating. It was at the maximum for the dial.

 

Julien's shaking continues as Emma keeps him along his edge for what feels like ages longer; only burdening him for the sum of an hour before letting back up, turning off the dildo completely. She giggles as she slides it out of his much looser ass from under him, his face in a fluster once more.

"Th~thank you," he falters. Emma simply kisses him.

"That's the spirit," she says, smiling and giving his balls a quick squeeze. He writhes, then calms down.

"Hey Mommy?" he asks.

"Yes kitten?"

He answers by wrapping his arms forth, around her. She hugs him back then lays back down.

"I th-think I love you," he says. The smile on Emma's face widens and kisses his forehead, then lays down beside him. He takes the cue and puts his head between her breasts and sighs.

"Mon ami," she says, petting along his fragile and obsessquoius body, "Have your fun." She relaxes her body, spreading her legs slightly to allow entrance to her holes. Julien shakes his head.

"Please mommy, continue to edge me..."

And, with a smile, Emma closes her eyes. "Or we could just lay like this... *or* I could and we could... call up agent services?"

"I am hungry..."

"I'm offering you up your own cum, what more could you want?" she giggles, grabbing her phone.

"I'll eat whatever you want me to," he says.

Emma calls, the two get their food, they eat it, then cuddle for the rest of the day, not a care in the world.

\---

Epilogue: So this ship felt kinda cute so I pursued it... not gonna lie gfd is kinda hard to write since it's got foggy limits, so here you go; domination without bindings, gags, or anything of the sort. Julien just submits to Emma... it was a lot more realistic than a rape plot line for a relationship like this, one forged on trust and the likes, not to mention rape (at least in the roleplays I've done) is a big thing in the lewd r6 community. I wanted to bring something new, gentle femdom is the way to go! ^ ^

Signed, Ali.

(also this is actually trash, just really long and drawn out... I spent far too long on writing this but here you go...)


End file.
